Chocolate Date
by FiliandKili'sGirl18
Summary: Becker has been trying to find a way to show Jess how much he likes her, but with no success. But a chance arrives when the team are out on yet another dangerous mission. A successful army officer with years of training under is belt; it shouldn't be too hard to impress her...should it? (One-shot) AN: I don't own Primeval or it's characters.


"Mate what are you doing?"

"Becker the ARC's that way."

Pulling over Becker ignored the moans and confused questions from his team mates. The second they had dealt with the incursion he'd all but insisted on driving back. At the time Matt hadn't raised any questions, but Becker knew the second they got back into the car then that would change. Opening the door he jumped out and briefly glanced at Matt.

"Five minutes."

The Irishman simply raised an eyebrow. Nodding Becker hurried into the corner shop. Through the window he could see a small queue, but he had a feeling that his black uniform would encourage people to move for him. And if not he could always grab an EMD from the car. Assuming Matt and the others let him.

Giving a polite nod to the man behind the counter, Becker wasted no time in heading straight for the chocolate section. His sharps eyes scanned over the various options, brands and flavours.

" _Nothing with orange in though. That's just…weird."_

As Jess's voice popped into his head he smiled before he could stop himself. He knew she hadn't asked him to get her chocolate. In truth he hadn't even known about her chocolate obsession until a month ago. But when it had become clear Matt had forgotten. Becker had been determined to make Jess happy. And yet what did he buy for her?

Nothing with orange in. But that didn't rule out much. Fruit and Nut? She hadn't said she hated in. But what if it wasn't her favourite? Did she want white? Or dark? Did she want something with caramel in?

Sighing, Becker decided to play it safe. Grabbing a big bar of plain chocolate he began rummaging around in his pocket for the change. Already he knew what the others would say if they found out.

"See, five minutes."

Hurriedly doing up his seatbelt, Becker was aware of three sets of eyes staring at him.

"Mind telling us what that was for?"

Becker smiled over at Matt, "Just need a drink."

The other man opened his mouth when Becker pulled a bottle of water from his inner jacket pocket. He'd grabbed it before paying, knowing he'd need some form of evidence if his excuse was going to work. Deciding it would be best to ignore the others he started up the car.

* * *

As he drove back to the ARC, Becker found that his mind was still on the chocolate. What if she didn't want it? What if she thought it was too plain? Or, worse still, what if she'd asked Matt because she liked him? What if she didn't want chocolate from anyone but Matt?

"BECKER!"

Bringing his focus back on the road, he cursed under his breath as he hurriedly swerved to avoid the curb. Connor tapped him on the shoulder.

"If you don't mind mate, I didn't survive a year in the Cretaceous to die in a car crash."

"Sorry."

Becker chewed on his bottom lip. He knew Matt was staring at him.

"Everything alright?"

"Hmm? Yeah everything's fine."

"Are you sure?"

Becker nodded, "Matt I'm fine."

The other man nodded, "Okay. Just checking."

Parking the car Becker leant back in his seat as the others began getting out. He was thinking too much into his. All he had to do was give her the chocolate and then go. He didn't have to linger. He didn't have to see if he was right and that she'd wanted it from Matt and not him.

"Okay," he muttered, "okay you can do this."

That had him laughing. He was a trained member of the army and the Special Forces. He'd fought in all kinds of conflict and here he was, scared of the reaction of a twenty year old woman. Double checking he still had the chocolate Becker got out of the car and began making his way towards the ARC.

* * *

Of course his nerves would go the second he saw her. Becker licked his lips as he watched as Jess move to greet Matt. Connor and Abby had gone off with Connor's old friend. Taking a deep breath he began moving towards the ADD.

"What about my chocolate?"

"Was a little busy."

At the small flicker of disappointment on her face, Becker found himself walking even quicker. Pulling it out of his jacket with a flourish he popped it by her keyboard.

"Nothing with orange in it, right?"

"I…right. Thank you."

She smiled at him. Not her usual smile, but a much brighter one. Becker nodded and turned before she could see him blush.

"So not just the water then?"

At Matt's voice Becker stopped in his tracks. Glancing over his shoulder he caught side of Jess almost devouring the chocolate. He nodded.

"It popped into my hand as I was leaving."

Walking away he couldn't stop smiling. Ever since he'd met her he'd been trying to find a way of…well not talking to her because they did that every day. But finding a way to make her smile. He'd been trying to find the best way showing her that he liked her. That he liked her a lot.

* * *

Pulling his leather jacket on Becker shut his locker door, only to find Jess watching him.

"Um...hey."

"Hi." Jess began rummaging around in her skirt pocket. As always, Becker found his eyes drawn to her legs. He couldn't help it. At first he'd tried not to. He hadn't wanted to be seen as some sick pervert. But Jess almost seem disappointed if he didn't admire her legs. And they were lovely legs.

"How much was the chocolate?"

"Oh? A couple of quid. Honestly Jess it's fine."

"No I insist," she began counting out change, "I was always going to pay Matt back. But given you brought it for me..?"

Becker shook his head at the offered money, "It's a present."

"No but Becker…"

" _Jessica."_

She glanced up at him and Becker was certain his neck was getting red.

"Honestly I won't take your money. Call it a long awaited thank you."

"For what?"

"For…" Becker was stuck. What did he say? Thank you for saving our lives time after time? Thank you for always smiling and keeping everyone cheerful? Thank you for being the sole reason I came back to the ARC?

"Just…thank you for being…you."

Internally he was screaming at himself. Of all the things to say he chose that! However Jess was beaming.

"You're welcome then."

Leaning against his locker Becker gave her a playful smile.

"How long did the chocolate last?"

She shrugged, "About ten minutes."

"In that case," he grabbed his bag, "I'll have to see you're well supplied with it."

Following him out Jess grinned, "I won't be complaining if you do."

* * *

As he reached the ADD the next morning Becker saw Jess sitting there with a cup of coffee. Not saying a word he placed three big bars of chocolate next to her.

"There you go. Should keep you busy for an hour."

As Jess smiled Becker could feel himself blushing yet again. Jess broke one of the bars and held out a square. Popping it into his mouth Becker grinned.

"It somehow tastes better than usual."

Jess leant back in her chair, "Chocolate always tastes better on a date."

Becker froze and Jess went beetroot.

"I meant…not that this is a date. Of course it's not a date. I didn't mean…I was just saying that when I'm with people chocolate tastes a lot better. I mean it always tastes nice but…um…"

Becker smiled, as ever her babbling eased him.

"I'll see you later Jess. You never know, I might have some more chocolate."

Walking off he smiled to himself. He was perfectly happy to call it a date.

 _ **My first (but hopefully not the last) Primeval fic. I only recently got into the show and from the second series 4 began I was a huge Jess/Becker shipper. I wanted to imagine what Becker was thinking when he was actually buying Jess the choclate in the episode. Very annoyed they didn't get together on screen. Let me know what you guys think xx**_


End file.
